


The Dawn of Heroes

by ApaolalLV



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Green Arrow belongs with Black Canary, Lots of Angst, Mentions of canarrow, Romance, but not for fans of the ship, justice league - Freeform, lauriver - Freeform, mentions of olicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApaolalLV/pseuds/ApaolalLV
Summary: She was a pawn in the game Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson had been playing. Little did anyone know, Laurel Lance was meant to ascend to a higher purpose, a legacy to create. The simple mission of breaking Oliver Queen became the creation of the dawn of heroes in Starling City. This is how the Green Arrow and The Black Canary rose.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. In a Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So there are a few things I’d like to make clear: the first is that this will be a slight rewrite of season 3 and another way in which Laurel could become the Black Canary that she truly is. 
> 
> I understand some people believe Olicity is the best pairing and it might be I don’t know but in this story Lauriver will be the prominent one so if you disagree with Lauriver please don’t read.   
> So in a way it is also a fix it for the ship and the characters.   
> I do not hate Felicity though, and I do have plans for her. 
> 
> I believed they wasted Laurel’s potential as The Black Canary and we never really got to see her at her best. I would have loved to see that before they killed her off. 
> 
> I do have to warn you there will be a lot of angst in this story. It won’t all be fluff. 
> 
> But THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DISCALIMER:  
> In this story, the particle accelerator did not explode in 2x09. It will explode at what would be the end of season 2 of arrow, which means Barry would be in a comma for like 5 months only. His relationship with Felicity and Oliver happened the same way though, the only difference was that he wasn’t struck by lighting as soon as he went back. 
> 
> And Also Oliver does have feelings for Felicity and cares about her just like they made it seem in season 2 but that doesn’t necessarily mean IN LOVE like they made it look at season 3. 
> 
> Some events will be the same and I don’t take credit for that! That belongs to the show. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this alteration to the ending of season 2 and rewrite of season 3 of arrow where I give Lauriver a chance!!

Heavy footsteps approached the room where a man was sitting on a red large chair. The moon lighting his dark and bold beard. Yet the dark of night hiding his reflection.

The man stared at the other man whose heavy footsteps belonged to.

"You called me?" Sebastian Blood stood before a desktop. His arms stiff by his side.

"Yes" the raspiness of his voice always made Sebastian gulp. There was so much behind that voice. So much hatred and pain. If there was one thing he knew for sure, is that he'd hate to be on this man's bad side.

"The job's done" Slade Wilson took a deep breath as he focused his one good eye on his hand.

"Moira Queen... is dead" Sebastian swallowed hard noticing the coldness in the man's voice. He already knew this was coming, but just like they say, seeing is believing, although he wasn't looking at the corpse of the deceased millionaire, he was looking at the face of the man responsible.

He knew only a man guilty of murder could speak like that. Could look like that.

"I see we have both gotten what we wanted. And we can move forwards with the plan to save this city. To help it rise from the ashes"

"We must bring it to ashes first" Slade interrupted. "Besides..."

Sebastian could swear he saw a smirk spread over the older man's lips. Sebastian hissed when he saw the man push himself up and stand. His hands gripping something. He couldn't quite make out what it was from the distance, but he could tell it was a piece of paper.

"I'm not done with Mr. Queen just yet" Slade admitted while he headed towards the window showing the whole city. The focus on the city switched to his own reflection as he got closer.

He had accepted this new version of himself long ago. He knew he had become into a man poisoned with vengeance. With hatred.

But the other reflection brought him comfort. Because he was doing this for her. To avenge her. Every time he did something, he saw her, Shado, nodding towards him as if letting him know she was okay with what he did, it was to avenge her.

Slade focused on Shado's reflection on the window as well. He grinned wickedly holding up the piece of paper he had been gripping. Sebastian could now tell it was a picture, of whom though?

"One more person still has to die" he added in a determined and freaky tone.

"His girlfriend? The woman he loves?" Sebastian questioned staring at the man he was sure was sick in the head. Yet he had chosen to follow him. To side him.

Slade shook his head. "I'm afraid his girlfriend and the woman he loves may be two very different people"

"May be?"

Slade turned his head towards Sebastian again.

"I'm still not sure" he admitted along with a deep sigh. "And I don't think he is either"

"Yet you do know who you're going to kill" Sebastian said, didn't ask. Because he knew, Slade had a target. It was the woman on the photo he held. "Because you've been planning this for years. And you know who it is that you'll drive your sword through"

Slade's wicked grin came back to his face. "Yes. I made a promise to him, that I would kill her. 5 years ago."

"And what if it isn't her who he loves? What if there's somebody else now?"

Slade took a deep breath shaking away the memory of Shado lying dead on her own blood. Because of Oliver. Because he chose Sara.

"I guess there's only one way to find out"

...

Laurel headed back to her seat after having placed a rose to Moira's casket. She did it so tenderly and carefully. There lied a woman she had admired once so much, she had even grown to love, but the truth came out and Laurel wasn't even sure how she felt about it.

Moira Queen, who was practically a second mother to her, was the woman who had spent years planning the destruction of The Glades along with the father of her beloved boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

She had been so mad when she found that out. And still somehow, she sympathized with the woman. She knew Moira had done it all to protect her family. And even though what she did was wrong, she couldn't argue over the fact that she was happy Oliver and Thea were still there with her. She couldn't lose them. And was grateful to Moira for protecting them, and at the same time, so angry for betraying her city the way she did, for taking away the life of a man she loved.

But when she had been told she'd be prosecuting her. Laurel felt like she was stabbing everyone she grew up with in the back. Especially Oliver and Thea. How could she be the woman who took a mother away from her children?

She hated that. And somehow, Oliver never blamed her, neither did Thea. She blamed herself, she brought her own destruction upon herself.

Now here she was, already better from the fall she had taken. Falling into drugs, alcohol, losing her job, losing Tommy, getting Sara back.

Laurel let out a breath from her mouth once her mind overwhelmed again. What she was trying to get to was the fact that Oliver and Thea had still been there despite her mistakes. And now she wanted to be there.

She spotted the young girl sitting at the front. But no sign of Oliver.

After the burial ended she made her way to the Queen's manor where they were holding the funeral. Laurel headed directly towards Thea.

Thea looked so broken. So hurt.

Laurel remembered how her dad had broken the news to her.

_"Mrs. Queen has been reported dead sweetie. Apparently she was found lying on a pool of her own blood at the suburbs of the city"_

_Laurel had gasped. "Oh my God! That’s horrible. Do Oliver and Thea know?"_

_Quentin bit his lip trying to find the words. "They were there"_

Laurel couldn't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to witness someone taking your parent away from you. Even worse having been done in such a morbid way.

She took Thea on her arms and gave her a tight reassuring squeeze. The young girl didn't cry but Laurel felt her deep sorrow.

"I'm here for you" Laurel nodded rubbing Thea's arms.

"I know" Thea responded, grateful for Laurel, who had always been there, and she knew for a fact she would still be there in the future. Because nothing could separate the Queens from the Lances apparently, not even Oliver cheating on one with the other and killing that other in a boat trip that her parents weren't even aware of.

Laurel moved on to comfort everyone she knew. She spotted Felicity crying and frowned at that. She didn't even like the woman. Then a realization dawned on Laurel based on the recent discovery she had made, or well that she had been revealed.

That Oliver Queen was the arrow. She had suspected it, yet when Slade told her she couldn't really believe it. So she did her own research and puzzled the pieces together. It was true. He was that emerald archer who had saved her countless times.

Laurel knew Felicity worked with the arrow. And now that she knew the arrow was Oliver, maybe she could find out where he was by her.

"Felicity?" Laurel's voice made both Felicity and Diggle turn around abruptly. She offered the blonde a tight smile and a squeeze of a shoulder to Diggle.

"Laurel hi. I'm very sorry for your loss" Felicity spoke wiping away her tears. She knew Moira always liked Laurel, it was evident. And she also knew that if it was up to Moira and she had to choose the fate of Oliver's love life, she herself would be out of the question. But Laurel, Laurel was a favorite. She stopped her own vile thoughts when she realized she was at the funeral of said woman.

"Uh thanks." Laurel didn't really understand why she was telling her that. But that wasn't important.

"May I talk to you, both of you?" She asked looking up to Diggle. Felicity frowned while Diggle mirrored her expression.

"Umm yeah, sure" Felicity nodded. Laurel smiled awkwardly.

"Can it be somewhere more private perhaps?" She questioned.

Only then did Diggle worry. What could be so important or secretive she couldn't speak about in that room.

Laurel guided them towards an empty hall that Felicity was sure she had never seen before. That manor sure was big, and Laurel seemed to know her away around it.

"What's going on?" Diggle questioned.

"Where's Oliver?" Laurel didn't waste a single second in asking. Diggle and Felicity looked at each other.

"Why ask us?" John was better at hiding his concern than Felicity.

"I just figured you'd know" Laurel shrugged looking at the two.

Felicity shook her head. "Why would we know?"

"Because you're his team. Aren't you?" Laurel crossed her arms over her chest. Felicity felt as if she was being interrogated, there was a reason this woman was a lawyer after all, she had the intimidation part nailed.

"Team?" John frowned.

"You can drop the act! I know Oliver's the arrow!" Laurel whispered yet sounded loud.

Felicity's eyes widened while John just opened his mouth.

"What? That's Like... brand new information" Felicity laughed awkwardly. Laurel gave her a side eyes. Enough to make Felicity give in.

"Fine. Seems like you already know" she cleared her throat.

"How?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that I need to find Oliver" Laurel spoke firmly.

"Well we don't know where he is" Felicity responded shrugging. Laurel staggered back not knowing if she really believed them.

"We swear! We've been looking for him too" Felicity protested at the unconvinced look from the lawyer.

"It's true. Are you telling me it's not like Oliver to disappear when something like this happen?" Diggle stepped in.

Laurel let out a sigh. He did have a point.

"Look, we are working on finding him. We promise" Felicity reassured Laurel, Laurel smiled at her.

"Okay. Thanks. And sorry if I made you feel pressured or anything" Laurel gave them a genuine smile. Felicity mimicked that smile.

"Don't worry about it" she somehow felt like hugging the woman and she had no idea why.

"Would you tell me when you find him though?" She begged and received a nod from both.

"Thank you. Both of you. Really. I can't imagine what Oliver must have been through as the arrow, and I can only be grateful for the fact that you two were there watching his back. The idea brings a certain comfort to me" Diggle grinned this time yet they both stayed quiet. Laurel excused herself with another smile.

"I like her" Felicity turned to John. John chuckled.

Laurel grabbed her phone as she walked away. Her fingers twitched as she read Oliver's contact on her phone, but she knew he wouldn't answer, so she kept going down the list to press on Sara's name.

So she could come back and be there for Oliver. Sara had never admitted it but Laurel was pretty sure they had broken up. Yet that doesn't change the fact that she was his last girlfriend and that he deeply cared about her, he needed her.

Laurel smiled when Sara finally picked up. Always happy to hear her sister's voice. After everything.

...

Felicity hadn't said it out loud. But she truly cared for the missing man more than anyone could imagine. She didn't just care for him, she loved him.

And somehow everyone knew. Was she really that obvious?

Moira had pointed it out to her. Diggle always pointed it out. Even Oliver seemed to act like a boy who knew there was girl who had a crush on him.

But her heart ached every time she saw Laurel. The woman who had stolen Oliver's heart for years. Even while he was away from her, even while he was stranded on a damn island suffering, Laurel was what brought him back.

Felicity wondered if she could ever compete against that. Not that it was a competition. But it was a question.

Could Oliver ever love her like he loved Laurel?

Like he loved Sara?

She kept tapping the little pen to the table as her thoughts progressed. She wanted to find Oliver fast, and there she was running every possible algorithm she could use to find him.

But due to the fact no results were coming, she allowed her mind to wander off. She shook her head once she realized she was suddenly wishing to be a Lance sister. She laughed at herself.

Sometimes it worried her that she was spending too much time alone. Her thoughts were going crazy.

...

Sara sighed hanging up the phone. Her heart was aching. Oliver was someone very important to her, she wouldn't really call him a great love though. She cared about him and loved him, but not in the passionate way she had convinced herself. For years she had just wanted to prove to herself that she was good enough to steal the heart of the hot playboy. And hurt her sister in the process.

She cursed at the thought. How the hell had she been so stupid? It amazed her how much can a person change once they gain perspective.

She was sure of two things though. One: that she would always regret hurting her sister and family the way she did, and two: that she would never allow any of them to get hurt again. No member of her family would have to suffer.

Oliver was part of that family. She realized now that maybe not much as a possible husband, but as a brother. That's how she loved him.

So if he needed her. She'd be there.

...

Felicity stared at the man before her. He seemed so lost. With dark bags under his eyes.

"This ends with me" Oliver told her. So willing to die, to save her, to save Laurel, to save everyone.

"Your mom died so you wouldn't!" Felicity was almost yelling at him in anger, she was angry. Angry over the fact that he had given up.

"She made an honorable sacrifice... but it didn't stop with her. Slade wants to kill more people! And I have the power to stop that! If I die!"

"You can't do that to us!" Felicity pointed at Diggle and her.

"Oliver there are people who are counting on you" her voice didn't even tremble.

"And I will save them" Oliver assured her.

"By dying?" He nodded with tightened lips knowing she was mad.

"Oliver don't you understand? There are people that love you! People who can't lose you!"

"I'm a monster Felicity!" Oliver snapped, Felicity's eyes widened by the sudden increase of volume and anger. He was red and breathing deeply fighting the incoming tears. . "And I deserve to die! Nobody else does!! You don't deserve to die! John doesn't deserve to die! NOT FOR ME! And I WILL NOT let that happen! Nobody deserves to die for a monster!"

Felicity shook her head as tears strung her eyes.

"You're not a monster"

"How can you prove that?" Oliver asked broken again.

"Because I... could NEVER — love a monster"

Oliver looked up at her eyes while the color faded from his face. Felicity stood there not regretting what she had just said.

"So you could never love me" Oliver replied almost mumbling and began to walk away. She tried to protest but Diggle instructed her not to.

The both saw his silhouette walk away. Away from them, and towards death.

...

Laurel stopped everything she was doing once she received the message from Felicity, letting her know they had found him. And that he was about to do something very stupid. Laurel had just found out something very important, very big. Big enough to prove she had been right all the time, that Sebastian Blood was the man behind the skull mask. But she knew Felicity's text message was urgent.

_He's thinking of handing himself over to Slade Wilson._

Laurel's heart skipped a beat at the message. There was no way in hell she was letting him do that.

She took her jacket and walked out her apartment towards Verdant. Felicity had let her know where their base was and where they were planning on taking him.

As she drove to the club, a million thoughts ran through her head. Her basic one being, how was she supposed to convince Oliver to not commit suicide?

There were the obvious things. That by doing that he would hurt her, and Thea, and all those who loved him.

But he was doing it to protect them. There had to be more.

She thought all the way back to when she first suspected he could be the hood, which was sooner than she remembered, ever since he had acted so calm and ready when the triad attacked her, she didn't really think he could be a vigilante, but she definitely believe he was a changed man.

Then there were the obvious accusations made by her father. The evidence was strong, but not strong enough.

The polygraph and the scars made everything so fuzzy to her. It always made her wonder what the hell had happened to him.

But the most important clue was her connection to him, even when he wore the hood. She always felt connected to him.

Why was he always there? Why was he always protecting her? Above everyone else?

It's funny because she thought she knew Oliver better than she knew her own name. But she didn't know he was the hood. The arrow.

Her mind wondered to that last thought. She knew him better than she knew her own name. And she just knew, giving up, that had never been like him. Not since he refused to give up after failing at his school's soccer games, not since he refused to take no for an answer from her or Quentin for that matter when it came to taking out for dates, and definitely not now, where his life was on the line. And he was the only one capable of saving the city from Slade's coming attack.

"I know this might sound crazy in light of your secret but I KNOW who you are in your bones Oliver. And that person, that person doesn't give up. That person, he always finds the way!"

Oliver didn't believe her. He shook his head almost crying.

"Not this time" he said barely audible.

"You're wrong. You want to protect the people who you love? Then the only way to do that is to stop Slade Wilson!"

"Laurel I CANT!" He exclaimed.

"YES you can! By stopping Sebastian Blood because Sebastian is working with Slade Wilson!"

Laurel saw how his heart stopped. Literally his face froze and she could almost see the pieces coming together in his head.

"I have proof...Slade Wilson killed your mother so that Sebastian could become mayor" Laurel explained while Oliver walked slowly through the room.

"You were right about him." Laurel wanted to smile. Not only because he had finally recognized she was right. But because she could see Oliver had a new plan, one that didn't involve suicide. "The man in the skull mask is working with Slade Wilson, and this entire time, it was Sebastian"

Laurel and Oliver locked eyes after his realization.

"What's happening... is bigger than you and Slade...This city needs The Arrow" Laurel spoke firmly and strongly.

And just like Adrenaline, determination surged through his body while he looked at his suit and his arrows. It all became clearer, more than a plan he had a mindset. To always find a way.

In that moment he was so thankful that she knew his secret. It worried him. That she would suddenly hate him for being a criminal. So it surprised him that she was there motivating him to keep going.

Little did any of them know. A whole future of moments like these awaited them. Where one would have to motivate the other to go back out there and fight for their city. To choose to be a hero once more.

But for now, Oliver settled with knowing he had Laurel's support. And that she knew exactly how to get his best side out. One that he would use to save his city.

He didn't say another word and walked towards the exit. Laurel frowned as he walked pass her, Felicity and John came back also frowning at him.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asked loudly.

"To dinner!" Oliver grumbled. He stopped walking and turned back to John and Felicity.

"I'm gonna need you to get me information about him" he told his team.

"How?" Felicity looked at John.

"Grab your tablet" John smiled at her. She also smiled excitedly and walked with John after Oliver.

Laurel nodded as they all left.

"Guess I'll stay here then"

...

Slade watched over the window while he waited. For it all to commence.

He knew Oliver figured him out, that Laurel busted Sebastian Blood and that she gave Oliver a plan.

Sebastian had revealed that to him just seconds ago after leaving Oliver in that table, holding a knife.

But no matter what plan. No matter what happened. Slade knew Oliver wouldn't win. Even if he stopped the siege, stopped Sebastian, even if he stopped him,if he miraculously saved everyone from the Mirakuru.

If he lost her. He would never win.

Slade smiled. Good thing he wasn't even thinking about letting her live then.

...

Felicity ordered John and Dig around, telling them where to put what and where to go. They had suited up and gotten out to the field to execute the plan. She smiled feeling as if the plan was working. But she knew better than to get too optimistic.

The buzz and vibration of her phone pulled her focus away and she took the call after reading the name.

"Barry?" She asked.

"Hi! Felicity! I've got some good news for you!" Barry exclaimed through the other end of the phone.

Felicity once again fought the rising optimism.

"So remember how I mentioned that I had discovered that Dr. wells and his team at Star Labs were working on a device to heal using certain sound waves that are capable of reaching a specific part of the brain that stimulates the healing of the body? Remember how I mentioned it was to heal people? And how they were aiming for it to be successful enough to even bring back someone from the dead? Well only if they've been dead for a very short amount of time of course" Barry said that almost in one breath.

Felicity's eyes were widened. "Yeah? Does that have something to do with curing the Mirakuru?"

"No it's got nothing to do with that"

Felicity's mouth opened and closed wanting to protest. She felt how all her optimism decreased. Why the hell was he even telling her that then?

"But when I found out about that I reached out to them. Expressing my admiration for their technology. And I asked them a favor. If they could look into this Mirakuru thing"

"Okay?" Felicity was hopeful again.

"And they reached out to me just now" Barry seemed excited.

"Felicity! They have a cure!"

"Now we're talking!" She exclaimed excitedly. Barry smiled widely.

"I will have it sent to you so it gets there as soon as it can"

"Oh my God Barry thank you so much!" Felicity could jump of happiness.

...

Sebastian Blood sat on a barril while he held his skull mask in his hands. There was a concerning feeling at the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to admit it, but he was having second thoughts. He truly did love the city. And after dinner with Oliver, when he looked at the man's eyes, he realized he wasn't saving it at all by helping and joining Slade Wilson in his craziness.

Too bad it was a bit too late now. He shook away all the feelings with a simple take in of breath and placed his mask on. Looking back to the dozens of soldiers, Mirakuru soldiers before him.

He knew the time was getting closer, and just any good leader would. He had to motivate his soldiers. Remind them what they were fighting for.

**"Tonight. We forge a new history"**

Oliver made his way through the underground communicating with Felicity and John. They had a plan, to destroy the underground where all the soldiers would be coming out of. It should be simple, to drop a whole structure on top of them.

He didn't want to kill men. But just like he told Felicity. Those weren't men. Not anymore.

Laurel had insisted on coming. But Oliver denied it. He couldn't even think of the possibility of something happening to her.

**"Tonight. We rise up as one"**

Laurel hadn't said anything when Oliver told her he only wanted the three of them out there. Sure. They were his team, and they were used to it now.

But this was the fate of the city. And she would be damned if she sat this one out just because Oliver was worried about her safety. The whole city needed help. She wasn't more important than them.

She only waited a few seconds before she followed them. Despite Oliver's orders.

**"And we take this city back"**

Oliver tightened his lips staring at the dozens of soldiers. His heart ached at the thought of what they had become. He had seen beforehand what Mirakuru did to a person, and it wasn't pretty.

He cursed on his head when he spotted an angry soldier coming his way. Definitely looking for a fight.

**"We will lead this city out of the darkness!!"**

Laurel heard that as she made her way down the underground as well. She couldn't help but allow that speech to motivate her too. It all depended on the perspective of the speech. For all the soldiers heard it and were motivated to do bad to save the city in their own head, but their head wasn't right, Laurel's was. And just like he said, she was about to lead the city out of the darkness. By making sure they were stopped.

**"And each one of you will help me"**

Felicity gulped looking at the screens of her tablets on her laps.

John took a deep breath ready to implant a bomb whenever commanded.

Oliver struggled at the strong hands of the soldier while he was being choked.

Laurel stopped once she heard his struggled breaths. She spotted him. Them. And she knew she had to save him.

**"The time has come!"**

Felicity checked the clock. It was 9:00 pm.

Oliver winced and gasped running out of ways to escape the man's hold. But a sudden wave of air entered his body and he realized he was no longer being choked.

The soldier had lost grip on him. And he was turning around. Oliver was still processing everything when he remembered he had heard a female grunt before feeling the air re-enter his body.

His eyes widened at the thought and he turned around just in time to stop the soldier walking towards Laurel. Ready to kill her.

He fired an explosive arrow and took him down. He hadn't done it before because he really didn't want to kill them even though they were beyond salvation, but if it came to that and Laurel, there was no question.

He barely looked at her before taking her hand and walked with her.

They stopped once they saw a whole army of Mirakuru soldiers, Oliver knew it was impossible to fight them all. Even less with Laurel next to him, he'd be too worried about her to even let go of her hand.

He looked up at the only thing he could do. Despite him not wanting to let her go, he had to, to save them. So He let go of Laurel's hand and drew his bowstring towards the ceiling.

Laurel saw his hand release the string, her gaze followed the arrow until it landed on a corner of the ceiling, next thing she knew rocks and pieces were falling on top of her. The whole place was collapsing.

Regaining conscience under the debris and not finding Laurel made the next few minutes a living hell for Oliver. He had inhaled dust, and was very sure he had hurt something. But nothing mattered, just finding her.

His first shout was hoarse. "Laurel?!" But not even he could hear himself. So he did it a bit louder next time.

"LAUREL?!" There was still no response.

Once again, adrenaline kicked it. He stood up after having removed every piece of debris.

"LAUREL?!!!!"

"Ollie!" She finally responded and he took in a breath. Relief taking over. He took a deep breath and tried to follow her voice, he asked her to reel him everything she could see. After informing him of her surroundings and spotting his bow, Laurel found herself at the very end of the cave like structure she was trapped in, aiming an arrow to the middle of the fallen rocks.

She shuddered as he counted. And as he reached three she released the arrow, the explosion did hit her and blew her to the back.

But she was okay. She breathed violently when Oliver appeared through the small hole she created with the arrow.

He was quick to take her hand and pull her in for a tight hug. Letting her know how worried he was about her. He cupped her cheeks as they pulled away.

"Nice shot" he commented smiling. Laurel could only smile back.

He helped her out of there and they walked outside. Where they met Diggle and Felicity.

Felicity informed him of the cure Barry had managed to get from Star Labs. But she also told them how the man driving it had been hijacked and was stuck under his car.

Oliver wasn't going to leave Laurel alone. But Laurel insisted.

"I don't need your right now. Everyone else does" she took his hand, Oliver took a deep breath unsure of what to do.

"So go, go save the city"

He nodded, Laurel took that as her cue to turn around and walk away. Not before Oliver grabbed her hand and forced her to turn towards him.

"Stay safe. Please" Laurel could hear the pain in his voice, he was so scared.

"I will. Only if you promise me the same" she placed her hand on his chest. Oliver placed his own hand on top of her's in his chest.

"I promise" he assured her with a smile and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before allowing her to walk away.

Every part of him wishing he could take her hand and safely take her to her father.

But he couldn't. He needed to save his city.

Laurel didn't feel too good about being alone in the middle of a siege. There was danger in every corner of the city, she could drop dead any second and no one would come to her rescue. It was risky to be alone.

Yet she also knew Oliver had more important duties than babysitting her. She saw a mirakuru soldier heading her way and she had nowhere else to go. She was trapped trying to open a lock, she struggled as she stared at the lock then at the man.

But the lock suddenly opened, she looked up to the one who had done it and was relieved when she saw the woman in black who had saved her many times already.

"Come with me" the woman told her taking her hand and guiding her pass the locked door. Laurel stopped running when she stared at the woman. It was too obvious now.

"Sara?" Laurel questioned. Sara was shocked at first, but so relieved when she realized her sister seemed happy to know it was her.

Sara smiled slightly before remembering there was a crazy soldier following them. She kept moving forwards with Laurel.

Laurel felt her phone ring at her pocket. She took it out and frowned when she read Oliver's name on the screen.

"Ollie?"

"Oh good. I was just checking to see if you were still alive" he commented. Laurel couldn't help but laugh. Not even 10 minutes had gone by and he was already calling.

"I'm fine Ollie, as a matter of fact." Laurel turned proudly towards her sister. "I'm with Sara"

Laurel laughed at the relieved sigh from the other line. He really did trust Sara.

"Great then. I can breathe" Oliver commented. "I-" he stopped himself before saying it. He was so ready to say it.

_I love you._

Her recent behavior reminded him of how much he truly loved her. How she motivated him. How she supported him. How she out other before her. How she brought out the best in him. He was so ready to admit it. But there were boundaries.

"Yes?" Laurel asked and Oliver shut his eyes, "I will be checking in" he promised her. "Okay" Laurel responded lowering the phone, he took a deep breath as he hung up.

Felicity shook her head. "I told you, she'd be fine"

Oliver seemed very uneasy.

"What's in your mind?" John asked noticing his nervousness. Oliver looked up at him.

"Slade wants to kill one more person" he began. "He wants to kill the woman I love"

Felicity looked down at her tablet trying not to show any emotion. Was that why he was so worried about Laurel? Was that why he couldn't even stop calling her?

...

Slade walked around in circles. He looked at the two men before him. He was still clutching the damn photo. Close to his chest.

"You know what to do" he whispered while he brought his hand up to his red tie and fixed it.

"I won't be accepting them wounded or even less, dead. They must be brought to me. Alive! And unharmed!" He shouted the last two words.

The two men before him nodded. Slade hissed looking down to the photo.

"And make sure to leave evidence. Let him know, that I did this" Slade stopped walking.

"Let him see... that I'm a man of my word"

...

Laurel and Sara ran towards the precinct. They spotted it. His father was there waiting for them.

But when a hysterical woman cried out for help because her child had been stuck on a building on fire. Sara stopped walking and didn't hesitate to go in.

Laurel did her best to calm the woman down. She was offering her comfort while Sara saved the child.

Laurel's father screamed her name as he ran towards her and they reunited. Laurel embraced him quickly before returning to the poor woman staring anxiously at the burning building.

And as the fire increased, they saw a woman in black emerge from the fire. With a child in her arms. Laurel smiled widely.

The mother received her child but didn't get to thank Sara. Sara just ran away t avoid being seen.

"Who was that?"

Laurel had never felt such pride. She was going to make damn sure everyone knew her name. The name of a hero.

"That was the Canary"

Quentin looked down at his daughter also smiling. He pulled her away towards Sara, they followed her into an alley close to the precinct.

Sara was standing there anxiously waiting for her family. Laurel and Quentin arrived and they embraced in a tight hug, each expressing their relief for all of them being alive and well.

Quentin kissed both his daughter's cheeks and just held them tight. Sara gave in to her father's hold. Her eyes had been closed while she enjoyed the moment. Laurel was also happy to be embraced by her loved ones. "My babies" Quentin couldn't help but smile before squeezing them just a bit more.

Then Sara's eyes opened.

She hissed when she spotted two large men walking in their direction. "Get behind me!" She protected Laurel and Quentin.

"We're not here to hurt you" the first man spoke. Sara breathed heavily. Laurel let out a whimper which made Sara turn around and realize two other soldiers were behind her and holding Laurel and Quentin.

"Let them go!" Sara instructed.

"I can only half do that" the man holding Quentin spoke while he shoved Quentin to the floor.

"Dad!" Sara exclaimed but before she could get to him the man stood between them.

"But you two are coming with us" he added. Sara's eyes shot back to Laurel struggling under the man's hold. Sara gulped.

"This is Slade isn't it? He sent you to get us!" Sara was more scared than what she was willing to admit. If this was part of Slade's plan. Something terrible was about to happen.

Quentin stood up staring with horror at the four big men. Two holding Laurel and two standing before Sara.

"You go near them and I'll kill you!!" Quentin screamed taking out his gun.

A soldier turned around and punched Quentin to the face, Sara lunged towards them but one took a taser and applied it to her neck. Two strong men grabbed hold of her while Laurel protested. Her mouth was being covered by one, and she just wished she was stronger, that she could do something to break free. But as the man applied more pressure to his hold, and the amount of oxygen entering her body decreased, she saw everything begin to cloud.

She spotted her unconscious dad on the ground. Two men carrying an unconscious Sara, and another one coming her way.

"The boss has requested you to join us. Mrs. Lance" that was the last thing she heard before slipping away into the darkness.

Her phone had fallen to the ground. It was ringing.

Oliver anxiously waited for her to answer. The worst going through his head.

He rang her phone multiple times. Long minutes passed by, everything went to hell in seconds.

Somebody had already taken the cure from the Star Labs man. They had no idea where the cure was. The whole city was on chaos.

Oliver stood on the streets looking around holding the phone to his ear. All he could hear were screams, all he could see was fire and panic. His heart beat increasing with each passing second that she didn't respond.

About 5 minutes later of calling and cursing and feeling anxiety. He heard the ringing stop and an actual voice.

But not the one he wanted to hear.

"Oliver?" It was Mr. Lance.

"They took them" Oliver felt his soul leave his body at the panic in the man's voice. The shakiness of his tone.

"They took my two girls" Oliver's phone slipped from his hold. He tried to breathe. He couldn't.

He just stood there frozen while Felicity and Diggle looked at him. Quentin's words echoed on his head.

_They took my two girls._

"Oliver?"

Oliver's vision, he didn't know if it was because of the tears or pure panic.

_They took my TWO girls._

**Central City. Present.**

"Dr. Wells? I just wanted to thank you, for what you're doing for my friend Felicity" Harrison Wells could recognize that awkward voice from anywhere.

Barry Allen.

Wells smiled as he turned around to look at his future foe.

"Of course Mr. Allen, I just want to help. I can see Starling City is in serious need of said help"

Barry smiled. "Crazy to think about ha? How some cities are falling apart while others are blooming?"

"Are you referring to the particle accelerator Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells smiled at the young innocent boy, he had no idea what was coming for him.

"Yes. I mean look at us taking a step towards the future! It saddens me not all cities can be like that" Barry admitted as he put his hands on his pockets.

"They could be.. one day" Dr. Wells nodded. "Let's see how this particle accelerator thing goes and then we'll see if we can work on it for other cities."

Barry smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me! Only 2 days to go right?!" Barry began walking away.

"Yes" wells replied smiling.

"Aren't you stoked? I know I'm stoked!" Barry laughed as he walked out of the doors of the facilities.

Dr. Wells wore a grin on his face that said way too much. He turned to look at the TV. The newscast reporting everything about what was happening in Starling City.

Dr. Wells could see outside of the windowed doors where Mr. Allen had just walked out of. Then up at the TV.

"We're getting closer Dr.Wells" A female voice said with a smile on her face.

Wells didn't have to remove his eyes from the screen to know who was talking to him. He focused on Starling City and then on Barry Allen walking away. Running away. He was so slow.

"Yes. Mrs. Snow, something tells me... we're about to rewrite history"


	2. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you this won’t be a pretty chapter, I did promise angst. So I’m sorry if it scares you, stresses you or concerns you or confuses you. But it is all part of the plan. I also have to warn you it will be a bit graphic, I don’t think too much but if you feel I should change my ratings please let me know! Enjoy!

Oliver was literally almost dragging Felicity through the entrance of the Queen manor. Felicity feared speaking, ever since he had found out about Laurel and Sara's abduction he had been angry and anxious.

Thankfully, she and Dig had convinced him that he couldn't do anything at the moment, except for recovering the cure and then stopping Slade.

He knew Slade wouldn't hurt them. Not until he was there.

Sebastian Blood had called him, clearly regretting his allegiance with the Australian man terrorizing the city.

Oliver obviously had his doubts, but when the mayor revealed he had gained possession of the cure he decided to believe him.

Always aware of the fact that he could be lying to him. But either way, it was a risk worth taking.

John had been so grateful when it turned out he did have the cure, and he willingly gave it to Oliver.

Oliver wasn't exactly on his nice side. He had a look on his face that sent chills down Sebastian's spine. His eyes were dark, anger written all over his face.

There was also a tone in his voice that let Sebastian know, the man was pissed. He received a confirmation when Oliver gave him a whole speech of how he had failed the city, and he now realized he had.

It was moments later when Slade found out about his betrayal. And he had Isabell Rochev drive two sword through Sebastian's chest. In his final moments he revealed his true love for his city.

With the cure in his hands, Oliver's focus went back to Laurel.

"I need to talk to Slade" he mumbled in desperation. Diggle stopped him.

"And do what? Beg? Beg for him not to hurt them? Or try to negotiate perhaps? Oliver the man's out of his mind! There is no way he is going to let them go! Not without hurting you first! There is no negotiating with the crazy ones. All you can do, is make a plan. Work on a way to counterattack."

Oliver clenched his jaw as he stared at Diggle. His friend was right. There was no way he was going to convince Slade to release Laurel and Sara.

He looked down to the cure them at Felicity before him.

"Okay. But— Felicity, I- I need you to come with me" Oliver's voice was shaky for the first time. After having been so full of hatred, Felicity's heart sunk at the evident sorrow now.

She nodded and followed him. John sat on the van clearly confused. But he let it go.

And here they were now. Oliver holding Felicity's hand as they stood in his old home.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity questioned once they stopped walking.

"I need you to stay here" Oliver admitted as he took in a deep breath.

"What? No. I can help you. I need to help you, you, you need me Oliver"

"I need you to be safe" he muttered the words while Felicity frowned.

"Oliver, I want to help you find Laurel and Sara. No offense but I'm the only one that can do that"

"Felicity, Slade took Laurel and Sara because he wants to kill the woman I love"

"I know so"

"So he took the wrong women" the words escaped his mouth in one single breath. Felicity froze in the moment just staring at him.

It seemed like a dream come true. To have the guy you like return the same feelings. Yet when she felt something being shoved into her hands she understood.

"I love you Felicity" Oliver knew he could probably be hurting her by doing this. It's not that he didn't love her, he truly did. He had grown to care for her deeply. But he wasn't looking to be involved with her.

Felicity was left speechless, she knew his intentions. Yet his words seemed so real. But then again that was Oliver Queen she had in front of her, the most charming man she had ever met. There was something about the way he looked at her.

"Do you understand?" He asked while she held the vaccine with the cure on her hand. Felicity shoved it into her pocket and nodded.

"Yes" it came more like a breath, but Oliver knew she had the idea. It was the only way he could think of.

"So please stay here. While I go save the city" Oliver begged walking away from her.

Slade saw the doors of the manor shut again through the small screen of his tablet. He clenched his fists and looked up at the two men from before.

"Do I even have to ask?" Slade questioned staring at them with a threatening and deadly look.

The men shook their heads and turned around abruptly. Slade laid back to his chair. He took in a deep breath before turning around to see behind him.

"Laurel?" Sara whispered cupping her sister's cheeks. Laurel grimaced when the light entered her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked her sister in a low voice knowing Slade could hear them. Laurel nodded in response.

"Are you?" She asked back. Sara nodded as well and gulped. She was actually kind of grateful she was there, to protect Laurel. Because if there's one thing she knew for sure, was that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"What is it with Oliver and the Lance sisters?" Slade's raspy voice sent chills down Laurel's spine and she turned to look at the man standing before them. They were both in a sort of cell.

"I remember him telling me the story in that island." Slade laughed and that made Sara's blood boil.

"He told me all about how he cheated on you Laurel, with you Sara, but he was still in love with you Laurel, yet when you Sara showed up, you got back together. You weren't even the woman he loved Sara, yet you cost her life"

Sara stood up from the ground and got close to the door of the cell. "Slade Listen to me. I know you're angry about Shado. You have every right to be. But this fight, is between me, you, and Oliver. So let Laurel go"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Slade landed his eyes on Laurel then raised them towards Sara again. "I vowed to Oliver, that I'd kill the woman he loved, only then, would I be able to avenge Shado"

Both Sara and Slade turned to Laurel once they heard a huff.

"Something funny Miss Lance?" Slade questioned, his hands gripping the bars of the cells.

"Not really, I just doubt it's me" Laurel responded. Slade smirked.

"We'll see about that" his voice quivered at the end before shooting a glance to Sara. Sara had a concerned expression, understandably, of the two in that cell, only she knew what he was capable of.

"Slade... I swear to God. If you hurt my sister" Sara's voice broke. Slade got the nearest to her that he could. Sara did too.

A couple of bars, that all there was between them.

"What will you do Sara?" Slade whispered. His breath brushed her skin. Sara clenched her jaw as she stared deep into the man's eyes. The windows to the soul. She let out a heavy breath through her nose wanting to scream every single curse word to him.

In a quick motion she brought her arm out of the bars and into the back of his head to slam him against the bars but his reflexes made him do the same, although his hands went to her neck.

Laurel's eyes widened and she stood up. "Let her go!" Laurel commanded. Slade smirked.

"As you wish, Miss Lance. But only because I don't want to kill her" Slade let Sara go, Sara staggered back while she gasped, Laurel immediately by her side rubbing her arms.

"Not yet" Slade added. He began to walk away from the two women. Laurel stared at his back getting further away from them. As she felt a jolt from Sara she returned her gaze to her sister. She was crying.

"Sara?" Laurel innocently asked. Sara sniffled.

"He's gonna hurt you Laurel". She said with confidence. Laurel shook her head.

"You don't know that Sara" Laurel cupped her sister's cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Don't you think he would have done it already?"

Sara took a deep breath staring at Laurel. "You're the woman Oliver loves Laurel, you always have been. And that's not gonna change. Slade knows that. No matter how much Oliver tries to convince him otherwise, no matter how much Oliver tries to convince HIMSELF otherwise. Laurel, losing you... would destroy Ollie"

Laurel swallowed hard. She had to admit she didn't really like having her fate decided by a man trying to hurt Oliver.

"And that's all that Slade wants. He wants to destroy Oliver!" Sara added.

Laurel tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her sister, which only made Sara cry more. She loved Laurel with all her heart, she loved her smile and her heart, and it was killing her to think that something could happen to her.

"Hey look at me" Laurel lifted Sara's chin to make her connect eyes with her.

"Nothings going to happen to me." Laurel obviously wasn't so sure of that herself. But her sister was falling apart over the fact that it could.

The thing is, Oliver had told Sara what Slade had told him.

Slade knew what Oliver felt towards Laurel. Sara knew what awaited them. She could pretty much already see herself on her knees next to Laurel. Slade alternating his gun between the both of them. Choose.

She had been in that same position years ago. She was a young girl, and even though she felt awful, she had to admit she did want Oliver to choose her. She wanted to live. As anyone would. She was sure Shado was doing the same.

But if it came to it this time. She wouldn't even doubt sacrificing herself. Like Moira did. She wasn't going to let Laurel die. Even if that meant she had to die herself.

Sara finally nodded staring at Laurel.

"You're right" Laurel frowned by the change of expression in her sister. "Because I'm not going to let him do anything"

Even more than before. Laurel was scared. Not for herself. For her sister. Now that she knew her identity, she knew what she was capable of doing.

Laurel gulped.

"You have my word Laurel." Sara took a sharp breath in. "That man isn't going to even get a chance to lie a finger on you"

Laurel pushed her fears away wanting to comfort Sara. She nodded and took her little sister in her arms. Laurel knew what was going on in the girl's mind. She knew Sara was probably even thinking about sacrificing herself, she knew her that well.

Well, Laurel obviously wasn't going to let that happen. Even if it meant herself dying.

Sara squeezed Laurel tightly in her hug, Laurel shoved Sara's head below her chin and rubbed her back, a tear escaping her eye, somehow, in their own mind, each was saying goodbye. For none were going to let the other die.

...

Oliver stood on the top of the car after having fought all the soldiers. Proud of what they had achieved. They had managed to give out a bit of the cure and somewhat stop the chaos. Of course there were still many things left to do. But one thing was for sure. It wasn't going to get worse.

Not for the city anyways. He couldn't say the same for himself.

He knew that by this hour, Slade probably already held the three women he had loved the most in his life hostage.

There was feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him everything was going to go wrong. Telling him something awful was about to happen. But he refused to listen to that, he had to believe it would all work out.

He was breathless when a call pulled him out of his thoughts. His stomach dropped, this had to be him.

He answered the call.

"You've been busy kid" Slade's voice angered Oliver even more.

"It's over Slade! Your army is broken!" Oliver assured him, not one trace of regret on his voice.

"And I pity them" Slade was fully dressed in his suit now. "But once again you miss the point. I have the one you love"

Not a shock to Oliver. But definitely a trigger for his anger.

"You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill her"

At this point Oliver didn't even know who he was talking about. It could be Laurel. It could be Sara. Or it could very well be Felicity.

"No. You do what you have to! I'm done playing your games!" Oliver replied knowing it would only cause Slade to get angry and to reveal the woman he was talking about.

"You're done! When I say you're done!" Slade shouted and Oliver winced at the loudness of his voice.

"I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women" Oliver prepared himself for the reveal of her name. Once Slade said her name he would be able to get an idea of how things were going to play out.

If he said Felicity, he knew the plan would work, that he had fooled Slade. And it would allow him to be calmer.

Oliver did fear though, that he was going to make him choose. Slade's plan wasn't clear to him. He did kidnap the three of them. But was it going to be as simple as just killing one, or would he make him choose. He hated the idea of having to choose.

"But now that I've met her" Oliver shut his eyes, he could literally feel his heart beat against his chest.

"I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely"

The three of them were. Oliver knew that.

"Your Felicity"

Oliver felt his heart sink, obviously worried about the woman, but there was a bit of hope. Felicity had the cure. She was part of the plan.

And he had fooled Slade.

Oliver gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Felicity, that he knew, so he had to go where Slade instructed to make sure everything played out correctly.

He took a deep breath and gulped. All he could do now was hope. That everything did, play out correctly.

...

Oliver entered what looked like a factory, or a warehouse. His bow charged, ready to fire at anything.

The emptiness of the facilities made Slade's voice echo.

"Twitch. And I will slice your throat" Oliver followed the voice.

"My first words to you" Slade continued. Oliver remembered that perfectly, he had no idea what that one encounter would bring into his life.

"Do you remember? I do"

Oliver kept walking, looking calm, yet on the inside. He was anything but calm.

"I remember the exact moment. My blade against your neck"

The growing panic on his chest wasn't helping when it came to Oliver thinking clearly. He had to come up with more plans. Everything depended on Felicity. He had told Diggle and Lance to wait outside. Just in case. But he didn't know if that would be enough.

It was scary because He didn't know what awaited him, maybe Slade had let Laurel and Sara go when he saw Felicity and Him on that camera. Oliver shook his head. He wasn't that dumb.

"Just like my blade, is against the neck of your beloved" Slade's words were barely having an impact on Oliver, as a matter of fact, Oliver was barely listening, Slade kept talking though, his voice was haunting enough to have nightmares.

"If only I'd kill you then. Things would be different" Oliver could definitely not argue against that.

His steps neared that daunting room. As he reached it, his soul left his body. He wasn't surprised, but that was definitely not a sight he ever wanted to see.

Armed soldiers stood almost at every corner of the room. But he didn't care about those. He only cared about what was in the middle of the room.

Of course Slade did this.

"Drop the bow kid" Oliver didn't do that.

His gaze landed upon Felicity who was at the center. She was kneeling in the floor. Yet her hands tied behind her back. Slade stood behind her, his blade against her throat. Fear on her eyes. Oliver cursed at that. How would she reach for the cure if she was tied and being held at blade point?

Then his eyes landed on Sara. Who looked like she had no soul. There was pure anger on her eyes. Sara was staring at Slade, and Oliver knew that in her mind, he was dead over 200 times. She was in the same position, though her hands were chained at the front. Real strong chains for her, not zip ties.

Lastly his gaze fell upon Laurel, and his heart warmed at her expression, he could tell she was scared, but not for herself, for the other two women in the room. Oliver knew her so well he knew she was worried about what Sara was going to do, and what could happen to Felicity. Even if she had only met the woman a few times. She turned to look at Oliver. Oliver tightened his lips trying not to cry.

Oliver could tell Slade had thought ahead. He had this planned perfectly. He put Felicity in the middle since she was the prominent one so far, meaning she was the one Slade believed was the woman he loved. Then Sara was at his right, and Laurel at his left.

They weren't on a straight line though. They were positioned in a triangle. Where Felicity was the top corner and the Lance sisters were the side corners.

Laurel and Sara were facing each other.

"Slade. You're sick" Oliver commented while lowering his bow. Nothing good would come out if he shot it.

"I know Kid. I know" Slade responded.

And just like that, things went from bad to worse when Oliver was suddenly tackled by two Mirakuru men. Brought to the ground. One removed his arrows and his bow while the other pinned him to the floor.

Slade put away his sword and walked towards Oliver on the ground. He threw a pair off handcuffs to the man holding him down. Oliver was struggling to break away from his hold. It had been a long night, he was exhausted, he was probably injured, but most importantly, the two men were way stronger than him. They had inhuman abilities.

Oliver was brought to his knees as well. Slade pulled off his hood and mask.

Laurel looked down to the ground trying to hold herself together. Felicity cried knowing the plan probably wasn't going to work out. Sara just stared at Slade.

...

_At the same time_

Diggle had been instructed by Oliver to stand by, as back up. He and Roy stood outside with Lance as well.   
  


The officer had insisted on coming. He now knew Roy and Diggle worked with the arrow. But he didn’t know who the arrow was.   
  


he had begged the arrow to go save his daughters, not knowing his daughters were taken because of him. Because of the hood, Oliver.   
  


The three entered the premises and walked silently. Getting closer to the voices. Diggle could hear Oliver’s voice and Slade’s.   
  


They were in a heated conversation, where one screamed at the other.   
  


John could only hope Lance didn’t figure out his voice. Didn’t realize Oliver was there.   
  


The three kept a good look out to make sure they were alone. And they were for a good time.   
  


Until a man in a death stroke mask approached them.

”Mr. Slade instructed not to let anyone else in” the man commented.   
  


“well it seems as if you’re going to have to disobey” Diggle replied taking out his gun.   
  


The soldier snapped his finger. Lance and Roy turned around to face more men coming their way.   
  


Diggle knew these men were stronger. But he had to fight either way.   
  


He was the first to attack. Lance fired shots but didn’t take any down.   
  


Roy fought brutally next to Diggle. Lance did his best to protect himself.   
  


Long seconds passed, the arguments on the other room were still loud, though none could focus on what they were saying. They were too busy getting killed by soldiers.   
  


“YOU ARE SICK SLADE! THIS IS MORBID!” Lance heard that scream. The voice sounded somewhat familiar.   
  


He didn’t get a chance to process though because a fist to his face interrupted him. Lance landed on the floor losing grip of the gun.   
  


As he lied on the floor he focused on Diggle and Roy fighting together against the men. Barely making it out themselves.   
  


He got up and didn’t bother to deal with the soldier next to him, he had to get to his daughters.   
  


Lance ran as fast as his kegs would carry him. Leaving behind a scene of violence. But he just had to save his girls.   
  


He tried following the voices, but they quieted down a bit. That worried him. Had something happened?   
  


Trying to find his daughters became the most stressful thing he had ever done, he knew every second without finding them was a second wasted. And in any second could the sick man take away one of his daughters. Or worse: both.   
  


His heart beat against his chest while he ran.   
  


Diggle and Roy were behind him now.   
  


“We managed to outrun them” Roy said breathless while they hid behind a machine.

”they’re just gonna keep coming. We need to find The Arrow” Diggle assured them.   
  


“I was following their voices. But they seem to have shut up” Lance clutched his stomach trying to breathe, but before anyone could react. A loud voice took all their attention.   
  


“10”

  
The three men frowned. A countdown?

“NO! NO!” Oliver screamed. Diggle cursed, something awful was happening there.   
  


“9” 

“we gotta find them” Diggle tried to follow the voice again. He could hear screams. Begs. And Slade just kept counting.   
  


“8”

  
Roy was pulling Lance now, the old man was breathless, barely being able to walk.   
  


“7”

Diggle readied his gun once he felt he was close.   
  
“CHOOOOSE!” Slade’s voice echoed throughout the whole facility.   
  


“6”

The second between 6 and 5 seemed to have lasted longer, it almost made them wonder if he had stopped counting. Diggle breathed. Feeling a bit relieved.   
  


“NO! Laurel! NO! DONT!” Lance lifted his gaze at the mention of his daughter’s name. 

Everyone’s heart dropped when they heard the countdown resume.   
  


“5”

None could stop running. They just couldn’t. It wasn’t an option.   
  


“4” 

Diggle felt more pressure with each passing second.   
  


“3!”   
  
There was panic in each man’s throat. Heart beats increasing. 

“NO!” 

  
“SARA SHUT UP!”   
  
  


“2!” 

Lance heard Laurel’s voice before the number. He knew that was Laurel. They were close now.   
  


“1!”   
  


_shit._ Roy cursed. They would be too late. They could hear Sara screaming, begging. In a way that worried Lance. Then there was silence. Until there wasn’t.  
  
  


“NO WAIT DONT!” 

  
“NO SLADE!”   
  
“NOOOOOO” 

And silence once again... yet a cold, chilly silence that let them know, Something had happened. 

Finally they reached the room. To meet a haunting, daunting sight.   
  


...

_a little while before._

"I'm not doing this again" Oliver grumbled, his voice barely audible as he grit his teeth together. "Did you hear me Slade? IM DONE!"

"NO! You're NOT! I haven't kept my promise yet" Slade snapped at him.

"Screw your promise! Look at what you've done! Do me a favor and think about your son, about your family! Think about Shado!!"

"You HAVE NO RIGHT! To ever mention her name AGAIN!" Slade was spitting out of rage.

"What would she think of this Slade? What would she think about what you have done?!"

"What I have done?" Slade took a sharp breath. "WHAT I HAVE DONE? Is what you lack the courage to do!!" Slade was behind Felicity again yet yelling at Oliver.

The three woman between them.

"To fight for her! To avenger her!"

"By killing the woman I love?" Oliver questioned.

"YES! Because only then. Will you know what you took from me! When her blood seeps your feet! Only then! Will you know! HOW I FEEL!" Slade was responding quickly and sharply. So much hearted and vengeance in his screams.

Oliver shook his head. "I already know how you feel!!"

"Do you?!" Slade took out a gun and aimed it at Felicity. Oliver's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw that. Yet he breathed when he realized he hadn't shot. This calmed down the heated conversation, they had been screaming the whole time.

"Yes Slade I know! I have lost people too!"

"It's different!" Slade switched to point at Sara.

"You see this special kind of love, that's called... romance. It wields a specific kind of power. That of turning humans into monsters. And monsters... into humans"

Slade pointed the gun at Laurel.

"So when you LOSE HER!" Sara swallowed hard ready to jump in front of the gun if he fired.

"When you lose that one person kid! You would have lost that ONE THING! That was keeping you human! THAT ONE THING! That was keeping you... from becoming a monster"

  
Everyone jumped once they heard shots fire behind them. But far away. Oliver knew that would be Dig and Lance. But he feared they wouldn’t get there in time. 

Oliver hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt the saltiness of his tears on his mouth.

  
Slade shook it off knowing his men were taking care of it. He returned his gaze towards the people before him.   
  


"Slade please" Oliver lowered his voice. "Please"

Slade took in a large breath before switching the gun back to Felicity.

"So... who's it gonna be?" He asked.

"What? Are you gonna kill the one I choose?" Oliver's voice broke. "Is that your plan?"

Slade didn't even answer.

"You ARE SICK! SLADE! THIS IS MORBID!" Oliver shouted and Laurel agreed.

She was disgusted. This was disgusting. Pathetic. It angered her really, that a man was capable of doing such horrors.

"I suppose It does work differently now that there are three. It's not as easy as choosing one so I kill the other. So I want you to tell me who to kill. Either that or to tell me who to not kill. Two names them"

Oliver shook his head again.

"You are literally making.. NO SENSE!"

"I guess you're right. If I want to kill the woman you love, why let you choose?" Slade laughed at that. "But kid, you don't know. Who of these lovely ladies is the one you love. Do you?"

Oliver choked. He didn't.

"You were dating one a few weeks ago." He touched Sara's head with the gun.

"You declare your love for the other." He turned to Felicity.

"Yet you survive HELL for one!" Slade stood behind Laurel.

"Did he ever tell you about that Laurel?" Slade kneeled down behind Laurel. Laurel winced at his hot breath hitting her skin. "Did he ever tell you how he survived 5 years on hell for you? Because of you?"

Slade stood back up and was next to Oliver. "Because of THIS?!" Oliver and Laurel turned to the photo he held in his hand.

Her picture. The one he saved all those years.

Laurel felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart ache.

Oliver felt his eyes widen and his body freeze. Where the hell had he taken that from? Suddenly he felt fear for the photo. It held SO much meaning. He couldn't lose it.

Oliver turned from the photograph to the actual woman from the photo. Laurel was crying now, she had tried to hide it. To conceal her fear and her sorrow. But as her life was on the line. The life of her sister. She couldn't anymore.

Oliver hung his head low.

"So I figured. You love the three. Maybe there is one that you love the most. I'm sure there is. But either way, you'll lose something great with any of them..." he went back to pointing the gun at the women.

"You either lose your hope" Felicity.

"Or you lose your courage" Sara.

"Or you lose your home. YOURSELF" Laurel.

Oliver found himself looking at the three. Slade was right, Felicity gave him hope. She was light.

Sara gave him strength. She reminded him of his struggles, and how he overcame them. She was strong. That gave him courage.

And then Laurel, the way Laurel made him feel. He knew that was home. He was his best self with her. When he was home.

"And regardless of what you lose. Your own GUILT will destroy you!! Shatter you into a billion little pieces!" Slade stood behind Oliver and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Which means... either way. I win." Oliver sighed blinking away his tears.

"So tell me kid" Slade loaded the gun. "Who'll be the unlucky one?"

He pointed at Sara. "Over my dead body!" Laurel exclaimed. Slade grinned. "I can make that happen" he pointed it at Laurel.

"Pull that trigger and you'll regret it" Sara spoke, her voice was cold. Chilly.

Oliver was crying.

"Slade... you don't have to do this" he breathed through the tears.

"Choose kid!" Slade pointed to Felicity.

"You've got 10 seconds"

Oliver felt like his body was shutting down. Everything hurt. And as the 10 seconds began his heart beat increased, barely letting oxygen enter his body.

**10**

"NO! NO! I won't do it Slade!!"

Felicity tried to break free for one last try to reach the cure.

**9**

Sara pulled on the chains time and time again. It was a haunting sound that echoed through Oliver's head while he thought of what to do.

**8**

Oliver tried everything. The cuffs were tight against his wrists, he couldn't break them. Couldn't break free FROM them.

**7**

"CHOOOSEEEE"

Oliver screamed in anger trying his everything to break free.

**6**

Laurel stood up. Sara's eyes widened. The three of them were crying now. "Laurel what are you doing?" Sara asked whimpering.

"It's okay Sara. You'll be okay"

"NO! Laurel! NO! DONT!" Oliver screamed as loud a he could. Laurel shut her eyes in agony. This was agony. But she wasn't going to let Sara or Felicity die.

"You need Felicity to save the city. And Sara... the city needs you. It needs the Canary" Sara shook her head violently.

"No Laurel please. Please sit down! Please" Laurel broke down at the sound of her sisters's pleas.

Slade walked towards Laurel. Oliver hissed at that."You're an honorable woman, Miss Lance" he commented.

"Slade! Get THE HELL AWAY FROL HER!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm gonna kill you you son of a bitch!!" Sara added sounding genuine.

Slade ignored her and stared at Laurel. "I'm afraid... I don't take sacrifices" He shook his head.

"Laurel. We're going to figure this out. I promise. Now sit down" Oliver begged. Slade forced Laurel to kneel down again.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any of them" Laurel told Slade.

"It's not up to you" he turned to look at Oliver. "Now. Where were we? Oh yeah right.."

**5**

Oliver gritted his teeth, sweat and tears fell from his face. Felicity hadn't been able to stop crying. He wanted nothing more but to go and hold her. To reassure her. And apologize for getting her into that mess.

Laurel turned to look at Felicity, she was trying to reach her pocket. And she understood what was happening. She remembered about the cure. Maybe she had it with her?

**4**

"Slade! Stop! STOP!"

"Are you going to choose?!"

"NO!" Oliver's eyes were red, full of anger and pain.

"Okay then...

**3!**

Sara had done everything she could think of to escape. All she could do now was beg. "Kill me! I don't deserve to live!"

"Sara SHUT UP!" Laurel screamed at her.

**2!**

"Slade! I'm the reason Shado is dead! I'm who Oliver chose back in the island! This is on ME! So KILL ME!"

Laurel was too dwelled on her own tears she couldn't even protest now.

Slade stared at Sara. She was right. He was walking in circles behind all of them. He stopped behind Laurel, as he faced Sara. Face to face.

Laurel shivered at his presence behind her, but his eyes and focus were on Sara. Which made Laurel fear more.

**1**

"You know I'm right! So KILL ME! I KILLED SHADO! IM RESPONSIBLE!" Slade felt every word sting his soul, everything that reminded him of her, of her death. It hurt him. "CHOOSE ME OLIVER! PICK ME! KILL ME!"

"Sara please" Laurel begged crying.

Slade checked his watch. "Your time is up Kid"

Oliver felt the world slow down as he brought his gaze up to Slade. Everything moved in slow motion for him.

"Now I kill them all. Starting by the responsible one! She did ask after all!"

He saw Slade bring his gun to point at Sara. There literally was no time. Milliseconds before life and death of Sara.

As Slade brought his finger to the trigger, in an impulse, "NO WAIT! DONT!" He spoke quickly and loudly, Oliver stood and lunged himself towards her, he landed on his knees again. Between Sara and the bullet.

With a lowered head, He expanded his arms protecting Sara and Felicity at once. Ready to take the shot. He squeezed his eyes. Ready to die. Hoping to die.

But he didn't hear a bullet. He didn't hear a shot.

He lifted his gaze to meet Sara's terrified expression. Her eyes weren't on him. They were behind him. Oliver knew what was behind him, and panic began rising from his stomach to his throat, He could literally see what Slade was about to do through Sara's expression. And in that second, he knew he had messed up. Badly.

"I guess you made your choice"

Still feeling like slow motion, Oliver's mind reacted. In a single second Oliver turned around, the same second in which in a single swift move Slade took his sword from behind his back and lowered it to the woman before him.

"NO SLADE!"

Then the world stopped. Literally. It was over. Oliver was numb as it happened, he could barely use his 5 senses, meaning He could barely use his sight, it was all blurry, yet All Oliver could register was a flash of silver, then a splash of red.

He could use his hearing. Though distant and muffled, he heard Sara's loud scream that he knew would haunt him forever. A pleading and painful NO. Denial and Hatred present.

But as the scream quieted down, Oliver heard an awful silence, daunting. And then the worst sound he had ever heard, one he never wished to hear.

Laurel's gasps. Or... attempts of gasps. Chokes.

His vision returned to him and he focused on her. Her mouth wide opened, her face scrunched up in both pain and shock. And as he lowered his gaze he saw it.

A clean deep cut across her throat. Blood pouring out of it.

Laurel was panicking, she couldn't feel oxygen enter her body. She tasted the awful taste of metal, blood. In her mouth. She felt how it all began to slow down, and she couldn't breathe.

Oliver's heart stopped. It stopped. The color left his body and so did the oxygen. Slade was still behind Laurel, watching his work. He brought the sword to cut Laurel's ties. She wasted no time in bringing her hands up to her new wound. Pressing it down to stop the bleeding. She gaped in pain, trying to breathe, she couldn't breathe, a cough escaped her lips and blood poured out from them.

Laurel collapsed to the ground as every inch of her neck was painted red. Her chest. Her mouth dripping red.

_"I'll keep my promise! I'll take away everything, and everyone you love!"_

Slade's voice echoed in his head, but not this Slade. The Slade he had fought on that boat. Who was trapped under pieces of the sinking boat. As he made the horrifying promise that... based on what he was seeing in front of him. Ruined his life.

_"Your sister! LAUREL! YOUR MOTHER!"_

And then he had stabbed him with an arrow to the eye. That's all he wanted now. To stab him. To kill him. To give him hell.

Oliver's eyes were full of tears while he saw Laurel slip away. A photo fell on his lap. Her photo. Slade stood before him. Oliver stared at the photo of an alive and happy Laurel,then stared at the actual Laurel. A heartbreaking sight. 

"Can you feel it now?" Slade asked. Oliver could feel it indeed. He had never felt such pain. In his entire life. As he watched Laurel, his Laurel, his gorgeous Laurel, fight for her own life. Dying.

"And finally. I have kept my promise... kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of this!


	3. The ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance if this chapter makes anybody sad and confused, but don't worry its all part of the plan.

“Dinah. Laurel. Lance”

Oliver heard his soft whisper echo through the emptiness of the room, only him and her, in a large room, in a small bed. Despite of its lack of furniture, to him, the room had everything it needed, as long as she was there. A warm touch to his cheek made him smile before bringing himself to say the next few words.

“My pretty bird” he added planting a kiss on her hand resting on his cheek. Laurel’s head rested against the pillow while her hair covered half her face. And even though he could only see half of it, that smile was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen. In the whole damn world.

“Yeah Ollie?” Her voice came barely audible, but it sounded like a soft melody to his ears. A voice he would be willing to sit and listen to for hours. As he took in a breath he let in the moment before him. There was something about the way his heart was beating, something that jolted his stomach, a familiar feeling he began identifying as butterflies, yet progressed towards naming it: love. This was love.

“Im in love with you” not an ounce of hesitation in his voice. But the warm sunlight on her skin and the softness of the mood began fading along with the spread of her lips, turning into a frown. He stared at her confused face in a now cold, chilly room.

“Then why?” Her voice was a bit stronger, still echoing through the walls of the empty room. “Then why would yo do this to me?” Her question stung his ears, it was physically painful to hear her sweet Laurel, so hurt, so shallow.

Oliver’s eyes widened as his lowered from her dull eyes to a line of red forming on her throat. His heart picked up the pace, he was amazed, by how fast that dream changed into a nightmare. His heart and his breath raced, both making his vision hazy, and he could only see her.

Her skin turning paler and the blood falling faster. Her eyes were filled with tears as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Oliver whimpered at that and shut his eyes. He had to get rid of that vision.

“Why?” Oliver let out a large breath. “‘Why would you let me die Ollie?” He shook his head in agony. “Why would you choose me?” Every word was like a kick in the gut. There was nothing but darkness now, emptiness and coldness. Oliver was used to that, in fact he was more familiar towards this sensation of a nightmare than the previous one of a dream. Yet it hurt. It stung.

“I thought you loved me Ollie. But you let me die. After I loved you.” His tears soaked the pillowcase.

_“Why would you do that to me?”_

The former echo produced by the shallow room intensified, only for Oliver to realise it was echoing inside his head, he opened his eyes abruptly while everything faded away. The familiar coldness of a basement was the first thing he saw. A cold hard surface beneath him. With every breath he allowed in his senses came back, everything in his body ached, he didn’t exactly know why, he hadn’t been beaten up, well not physically anyway. But perhaps the pain he was experiencing at the moment was so great it manifested itself physically as well, of course it would. He had always been told, that the greatest pain, was that of a broken heart. And if he knew anything, was that his heart was indeed broken.

Although it took everything in his power, he managed to sit up. His eyes stung, his throat felt raspy like it was sandpaper. That can only be assumed after knowing how much he had cried, how much he had screamed. Thats the last thing he remembered, he entered the liar and slammed everything, shattered computers and glass, he threw everything in his path and screamed, cried. He didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep.

He blinked a couple times adjusting to the light of the foundry. His gaze lifted from the floor, which was full of broken things and shattered glass, to the tables which contained his equipment. Then he caught sight of two people standing awkwardly before him.

John Diggle stood with his arms hanging on the sides, his eyes fixed on Oliver, Oliver could make out that look on his face, he had seen it way too many times before on other people. It was pity. He almost laughed at the thought. There he was, shattered into a million pieces while his bodyguard stared at him with pity.

Felicity’s look was worse though, as the blonde leaned on a table with one arm around her stomach while the other hid her mouth and wiped away her tears. Her eyes pierced Oliver’s soul, for not only did they carry pity, they carried guilt. Of course she’d be blaming herself, he protected her before Laurel.

“Have we got any news?” Oliver’s raspy voice brought them all back to their minds, John switched his position to seem more relaxed while Felicity rubbed her eyes trying to appear better. Despite their effort to ease the situation, their eyes still couldn’t lie.

Oliver looked at Diggle with hope, wanting nothing but to be told that Laurel was fine, that she’d pull through. But no one said a word, no one even dared to open their mouths. Of course, there were no good news. Oliver bit his lip disgusting a sob while he tried to get a hold of himself.

“Diggle I need you to tell me, if there are any news” even though he knew there probably weren’t, all he could think of doing was beg. Maybe if he begged hard enough there would be.

“Oliver…” Diggle placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder so carefully, as if he was about to break. Truth is he probably was. Oliver shook his head while the pool of tears on his eyes intensified. 

“No John you said it, you said… you said she could still be saved. So please. Please tell me. She was saved” Oliver’s voice broke while he brought himself to say the words. He shut his eyes remembering Diggle’s words.

_Sara’s cries were what filled the room, while Felicity was still kneeling looking at the wounded woman in shock. Sara had made her way towards her sister, she only had eyes for her sister, her older, kinder, smarter and better sister lying on the floor… dying._

_Her ache only deepened when he saw Laurel’s limp form being lifted slightly, and held by a very similar pair of arms, her dad’s. Sara’s eyes landed on Quentin, and she wished they hadn’t, for she would never be able to remove that look on his face from her mind. The utter panic and pain evident in so much more than his eyes. She saw how her own father, hugged and held her sister who had been badly hurt, possibly, and most likely killed. Quentin’s pleas echoed on her head while she rocked his baby girl in his arms._

_“Not my baby. Not my little girl”_

_“Somebody help her please!!” Sara begged at the room full of people._

_Oliver’s eyes were fixed on Laurel. Diggle shook his shoulder, screamed his name. But he didn’t move. He was frozen in place. Totally frozen. Diggle kneeled in front of him to examine his face, he was so frozen his eyes didn’t even move, tears dropped from his eyes, but he wouldn’t even move his pupils._

_“Oliver man! Come on! Talk to me!” Diggle gave up on Oliver with a sigh and moved to Laurel. “Mr. Lance if you could please put her down” Diggle told Quentin, Quentin followed his orders and shakily lowered Laurel to the ground again._

_Diggle was taken back when he saw she was somehow still conscious, obviously struggling too, trying to maintain her eyes opened, but she was awake. And that was a good thing. “Laurel can you hear me?” He cupped her cheeks trying to get her distant eyes to look at him._

_He received a very weak but notable nod in response. “Great. That’s great. Just hang in there okay. Im gonna get you some help. We can save you alright? We can save you” Diggle assured her now applying pressure to the wound._

_Laurel’s mouth moved as she was trying to say something. Everyone’s attention was on her, every pair of eyes on her, whether it was Diggle examining her, Oliver frozen in place looking at her, Sara crying and hugging her dad, both looking at her, Felicity tied on the ground or Roy standing in shock. Laurel knew that. Was nobody concerned about the psychopath walking away?_

_“Don’t talk alright. Don’t talk, you just stay awake” Diggle kept telling her while he instructed Roy to call 911._

_“Slade” it was easy to confuse the sound that came out from her mouth as a simple cough, but Diggle knew what she was saying. Her eyes shut while she opened her mouth again._

_“Fel-felicity” she added and whimpered at the pain, Diggle lifted his eyes to see Felicity, and it all came together. He gave Roy the knife and Roy moved directly towards Felicity. He cut the ties on her hands. Felicity was confused, but as she observed the urgency in which they moved she understood. She brought her hands to her pocket and ran, with everything in her power, towards the escaping man._

_“No LAUREL! NO! Open your eyes!” Sara begged loudly, that Brought Oliver back to reality, he managed to move, even though he felt 200 pounds heavier, he managed to move._

_Diggle breathed quickly when he heard Slade’s loud groan, Felicity had shoved the cure straight to his leg, Roy had been behind her making sure he didn’t do anything to her. But he failed, and Felicity was knocked out to the ground while he followed. Diggle cursed and turned to look at Oliver. Oliver who was crawling towards the woman in his arms._

_“Oliver” Diggle breathed out. Quentin finally allowed himself to look uo from his daughter, to meet another shocking sight. Oliver Queen, dressed as the hood. Dressed as the Arrow. Oliver Queen was the Arrow. He had never felt so angry, so much hatred, this son of a bitch had already been responsible for the death of one of his daughters, and now to find out, he was also responsible for the other. Laurel’s hand in his was the only thing that stopped him from killing the younger man._

_“Please save her John”_

_“Im trying, do you hear me? I apply enough pressure, wait till the ambulance gets here, they can insert a tube to give her oxygen, they can save her. I know they can. Do you hear me Oliver? They can save her”_

_Oliver nodded anxiously. His hands shook as he brought them to Laurel’s other hand. He squeezed it allowing another tear to fall._

_“Oliver, they can save her. But you… you can still save this city” Diggle whispered. Quentin’s anger only grew, but he knew the other man was right. He had to kill that Slade son of a bitch._

_“Oliver. You can save this city” Diggle repeated, Oliver shook his head starling at Laurel. At his gorgeous Laurel, he simply didn’t want to let go._

_“I agree.” Quentin Lance’s words made him look up. “I hate you with every inch of my body right now” Oliver hung his head knowing everyone would share the feeling at the moment._

_“But that doesn’t mean… that doesn’t change the fact that you… you’re the only one capable of stopping this” Quentin stroke Laurel’s hair softly while Diggle wrapped a cloth around her neck._

_“So go” Oliver looked at Laurel, unconscious now but her chest was still rising, not as often as he would like, but it was, then he turned to an unconscious Felicity and Roy lying where Slade had escaped._

_“Go kill that son of a bitch”_

Oliver shook his head coming back to reality. Hoping that Diggle hadn’t been wrong. That he hadn’t lied to him. Hopping and almost praying that he had woken up to a world without Laurel Lance in it. That wasn’t a word he’d ever want to live in, in fact, that world, was his nightmare.

“John if she’s”

“She’s not dead Oliver. She’s still alive” Diggle affirmed then gulped at the lump on his throat, Oliver wished he could be more relieved, but he knew better than to hope. Not when Diggle was struggling to tell him the truth the way he was.

“But?” Oliver questioned clenching his fists, Diggle took a hesitant look at Felicity then went back to Oliver.

“But… she’s not waking up anytime soon” It took everything in his power for Diggle to say that. Oliver’s heart dropped to his feet. He covered his mouth once again trying to stop all the upcoming tears.

“The damage, it was… it was bad. There’s no way for oxygen to enter her body without the tube, which means, she’s only alive..”

“She’s only alive because a machine is keeping her alive.” Felicity finished his sentence noticing his struggle. Diggle nodded with a sigh.

“But that’s only for now right? I mean, eventually, the wound will heal, and she’ll breathe on her own right?” Oliver even smiled a little, it was a real possibility, maybe she was just in a comma, just for a little while, maybe she’d come back to him.

Diggle looked at Felicity, Oliver wasn’t blind, he knew what that look meant. It was highly unlikely for her own body to heal the wound. Not when it was in that condition, and there was only so much medicine could do. But the two simply offered him a smile.

“Yeah” Felicity nodded while smiling, a fake smile of course, a little hope couldn’t hurt him. “Its a possibility yes”

Oliver took a deep breath while nodding. “Okay” he reached for the photo in his pocket, wondering how the hell had Slade gotten a hold of it. Slowly he walked away from his team, despite their interrogations and attempts to keep him inside.

The question of how had Slade gotten the picture was irrelevant really, Oliver knew that. But it was a mystery, something to distract him. His mind went to the last time he had seen the photo. He had almost forgotten about it for a long time. He had given it back to Laurel after Tommy had died, along with a letter that explained his actions. Despite how much he loved the photo, he had felt as if it was time to give it back to Laurel. He didn’t want to be attached to her anymore in all honesty, after his best friend died, he was sure getting away from everyone was the best thing to do.

Of course he was brought back by his team and he was forced to see everyone he wanted to push away again. And after everything that happened, with Sara coming back, dating Sara, Laurel losing herself to drugs and alcohol, Slade coming back, Felicity appearing to be interested in him, he had just forgotten about the picture.

That was of course he found it, Slade must have taken it from him, because he was the last person to have the photo. His mind drifted to that night, a few months before, where he walked into Verdant to meet Sara and Laurel at the bar, Sara was preparing her sister a drink, a virgin one of course, when she met eyes with him, and she walked away. Laurel noticed and stood up to talk to him.

_“So, it looks like things with you and Sara are going well” she spoke in a sarcastic tone, he knew things were going awful, he was pushing Sara away and Sara definitely did not appreciate that. Oliver stared at Laurel while she crossed her arms._

_He laughed at the thought of his girlfriend’s sister, his ex-girlfriend who he cheated on with this current girlfriend talk to him about relationships. “Im not sure you’re the best person to talk to about all this”_

_“And why is that? Is it because of the whole cheating shipwreck drowning not drowning you’re back she’s back thing?” Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at that, she followed his scuff. “Sorry, its brutal AA honesty talking”_

_Oliver stared at her smile, so thankful that it was back. For the past he really had seen the worst version of her, and although he was not proud of how he treated her, he could tell she had finally picked herself up, it almost even reminded him of how to felt, to be in love with her again. But he didn’t give that much of a thought, there was no time, no time to bring back old feelings, as far as he was concerned, he had moved on from the… beautiful, amazing woman standing before him._

_“I think I preferred it when we were all lying to each other” he didn’t know if that was true, honesty would always be appreciated, but sometimes the truth was just so painful, he didn’t want to hear it. He always thought he’d be better off if he didn’t hear it._

_“No you just thought you did” and there she was, completely nailing an analysis of his feelings. He was always amazed at how well she knew him._

_“I know you better than almost anyone Ollie” just as if she had read his mind she spoke another truth._

_“I know you think that you don’t deserve to be happy but you’re wrong” Oliver pondered at that. Did he really deserve that? After everything he had done? He always convinced himself he didn’t, yet everyone around him told him otherwise, the real question was, who should he listen to?_

_“You may think that keeping her at arms length you’re protecting her but you’re not” that’s exactly what he felt, if he pushed Sara away, she wouldn’t get hurt._

_“You’re only protecting yourself” that one came like a bang, it was a harsh truth he was too afraid to reveal, he was protecting himself after all, if he pushed her away, he wouldn’t be the one to blame. He didn’t want ti be responsible for something like that ever again. He looked up at Laurel, feeling attacked yet also relieved, she always did understand him. Like no one else did. Despite the fact that she was right, there was so much at stake that she didn’t know about, which is why he couldn’t give in and admit it, she didn’t know half of the actual story._

_“Its more complicated than that” he said as he looked into her eyes, Laurel nodded looking not at all surprised and very disappointed, realising she hadnt achieved anything._

_“It always is” she replied and walked pass him. Oliver sighed noting the shade in that. There always was something more, always an excuse. He wet his lower lip with his tongue and looked before him. There was something sitting on the counter next to Laurel’s virgin drink. He frowned swearing he hadn’t seen it before when he first walked in. But it was little, so he probably had missed it._

_“Laurel you forgot something!” He exclaimed looking back, but Laurel wasn’t there anymore. He walked closer and took it in his hands, it was a little pouch, black leather case that opened, he didn’t want to interrupt her privacy, but he wondered what could she be carrying around in a little pouch._

_His heart skipped a beat at the revelation of the inside, a very familiar picture laid inside. Her picture. He hated how vulnerable he was every time he saw that picture, it brought back so many memories. But apart from melancholia, there was something else that picture evoked on him. Past feelings coming back up to the surface._

_That picture was the proof of Oliver’s love towards Laurel, the way it made him feel, seeing her. Throughout the island that picture was what kept him sane, what brought him warmth, that picture was what made him keep going, it represented something, someone, waiting for him._

_The mere memory of what that pictured evoked was enough to confuse Oliver. His primary concern being, was he still in love with Laurel? He didn’t think so. But then again there were always… moments. In which it all came back. Maybe it wasn’t gone._

_But there was also a clear devotion towards Sara, he loved her deeply. Regardless of who he loved, he knew he could be with none, didn’t matter if he was indeed still in love with Laurel, if he was starting to like Felicity or if he was currently in love with Sara._

_His confusion towards everything was what made him contact Sara that very same night. Sara arrived at his house, they stood before each other in the living room of the Queen Manor._

_“I don’t think we can keep going Sara” Oliver spoke first, words which didn’t seem to surprise Sara. She nodded understanding, she had probably seen it coming already._

_“I love you and I think you know that” Oliver began. “I do” Sara replied rubbing his arm. “But it's complicated” she added to which he nodded._

_“I said this to Felicity a few months ago, what I told her was that, because of the life that I lead, I could never be with someone I truly care about” his hand was gripping Sara’s._

_“For your sake Oliver, I really hope you convince yourself otherwise some day, because if there’s something that I learned, is that we need those people that we love, somebody to bring out our best, to bring out our light. We don’t need to push those people away, the problem with us? Is that I am not that one who can bring out the light in you, I am not who you deserve”_

_“You deserve someone far better than me Sara” Oliver protested while she smiled._

_“Not better. Just.. not so alike. We are the same you and me, and, we don’t fit with each other.” Oliver shook his head and smiled._

_“Thank you so much, for being so understanding” he really was amazed by her maturity, that was probably the easiest yet one of the hardest break ups he had ever endured._

_“But Ollie please, going back to that, do not push them away, don’t surrender yourself into loneliness, you need them” Sara begged squeezing his hand. Oliver’s eyes locked with hers as he lowered it and touched her forehead. “And don’t just wait for something to happen either, fight for what you want Ollie”_

_“I don’t know what I want” his shrug convinced her, he clearly didn’t know, how could he, he lived a life of lies. Surrounded by people who lied. It was hard to know._

_“Well, try to figure it out. And when you do… don’t waste the opportunity”_

_“Ill try my best” he whispered while they were close to each other, he gave her a soft kiss on her temple, Sara resumed to wrap her arms around him and they stood hugging each other for a few minutes. So grateful for each other._

_Oliver gave her a strong smile when they pulled away and she headed towards the door. He turned around and took the little pouch out of his pocket to stare at the picture. He focused on Laurel’s smile._

_Sara stood on the other side of the room not having left yet, she clutched the frame of the door while she stared at Oliver looking at Laurel’s picture. Just like all those times on the island. A wide grin spread across her face, it felt god being right. The only problem was that Oliver and Laurel were the two most stubborn and most stupid people she knew, they were blinded, and she could only hope one day, one day they’d be able to see._

Oliver’s eyes widened when a realisation came over, after having stared at the picture he had managed to shove all his feelings for Laurel to the side, for her own sake. He was planning on taking Sara’s advice, but he didn’t know if Laurel was the right one, because of everything he did to her.

So he shoved his feelings down along with the picture, he took a thick book which rested on a table and put the picture inside of it, to keep it safe, yet away from him. Just like her. The real her.

And now that he though about it, Slade had put cameras there, it was the same place he had confessed his love for Felicity to trick Slade. He must have seen that conversation, must have seen where he hid a part of his heart.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out his name with fear, knowing he’d be too fragile. Oliver didn’t even turn around to look at her, he did put the picture down and raised his head, letting her know he was listening.

“Oliver man we just got a call from Roy, from the hospital” Diggle approached him. Oliver felt his heart pick up the pace once again in fear, he shut his eyes not even half ready for whatever bad news they had for him.

“He said that, that umm, that they are gonna give Laurel 24 hours max, 24 hours to wake up and breathe on her own, and that… If she doesn’t” Felicity gulped trying to talk. “They’ll disconnect her from the machines”

Oliver stood up abruptly hating the fire rising in his chest. “24 hours? That’s all they’re giving her? What’s wrong with them?” Diggle recognised that hatred in his voice, it was never good.

“Sara, Sara claimed that Laurel always told her that… if anything were to happen to her, she wouldn’t want to be left hooked up to machines just hoping to wake up, she said that Laurel told her she’d want to die in peace and… donate her”

“shut up! Okay? Felicity shut up!” He snapped and pointed at her. Felicity let out a shaky breath. Diggle moved to comfort Oliver’s shaking body, he rubbed the man’s shoulder and offered him support.

“He also said that Sara and Quentin have been asking for you” Oliver scoffed.

“Like if they’d want to see me” he spoke barely audible.

“They don’t.. but they said that you deserve a chance” Felicity felt her own eyes dwell up with tears.

Oliver looked at her with a frown.

“To say goodbye”

Oliver felt his legs go numb and simply collapsed to the ground, Diggle caught him quickly. Let him seat on the floor releasing deep breaths and biting his lip, his eyes blurry with tears. Diggle kept rubbing his shoulder and back. Felicity turned away wiping away her own tears.

“There’s just gotta be a way” Oliver whispered. “There’s gotta be something more” Diggle shook his head. “Im sorry man, but there isn’t”

“Im not going to say goodbye, I won’t, I won’t give up okay” Oliver tried to stand up but Diggle wouldn’t let him. “Ive gotta, Ive gotta find a way”

Felicity turned back to him. Her body invaded with a new feeling called hope as an idea popped on her head. The two men on the floor frowned at her while she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

“Ive got to make a phone call”

…

It took everything in his power to drag his feet through the haunted hallways of the hospital. After long hours of researching and investigating, he couldn’t come up with anything. And as the 24 hours neared their end, he forced himself to head to the hospital. And see her. One last time.

Roy was the first person he saw, Roy was standing on the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. It truly concerned him when he saw the older Queen. He looked about 20 years older, so weak and tired. He offered him a pat on the shoulder and let him walk past him.

Diggle and Felicity had already been there. Sitting anxiously. Offering their support to the Lance family. Felicity locked eyes with Oliver, he frowned noticing how hopeful she looked, the only one with a bit of light on her eyes. Everybody else seemed dead.

Dinah had joined them, Laurel’s mother sat next to Quentin, she wept squeezing Quentin’s hand. Quentin looked like the life had left him. His eyes fixed on the hospital room before him.

Everybody turned their attention to the nurse who came out of the locked door, Oliver only caught a glimpse of Laurel before the door shut again.

“Anything?” Dinah stood up looking at the young nurse with pleading eyes. The nurse opened and closed her mouth, a single shake of her head was all everyone needed to know nothing had changed. Oliver hung his head at the last bit of hope he had.

“Im extremely sorry” the nurse told them all offering them a sympathetic look, she walked away seconds after.

Dinah collapsed to the chair once again where Quentin moved to comfort her, the best way he could. Oliver couldn’t even look at the man in the eyes, but he just stared at the parents, feeling a deeper ache, how would he ever live, being the man responsible for their little girl being taken away from them?

Before he could do anything more he felt a painful hit to his face, which seconds later he remarked as a punch. Sara wasted no time in taking him by the collar and push him against the wall after landing another punch.

“You son of a bitch!!” Sara screamed. Everyone was in their feet ready to pull her back.

Oliver raised his hand to stop them though, he knew she needed this. He knew she needed someone to take it out on. Sara’s fist connected with his cheek once more.

“WHY? Why did you save ME?!” Oliver knew this was coming, the confrontation of his decision, how badly his plan had backfired.

Oliver couldn’t even respond. Sara just stared at him with fire in her eyes. “Who gave you the right to decide… that my life… is more important than Laurel’s?” Sara broke, which only made Oliver break too. He looked up trying to stop the tears.

“Ollie, she’s… she’s… she was Laurel. Your Laurel. My Laurel” his eyes closed listening to the crack in her voice while she said that. The words coming out of her mouth felt like bullets to the chest.

“Why would you that to her?” Sara cried again, she covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped away from him. Oliver blew through his mouth.

“Laurel deserves to live more than we do” Sara whispered to him, to which he nodded and didn’t hesitate to reply. “I know”

“The worst part? Is that she’s going to die, being a pawn in somebody else’s game. She’s gonna die, because somebody USED her. She isn’t even going to die an honourable death, a death which she deserved…” Sara stopped to look down, hating the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

“Because of you… because she loved you” Sara almost collapsed. “Because there was once a time, when she gave you everything, and you fell in love, and she gave you so much, and all you did was destroy that, and now… she’s gonna die for you… because of you… she’s gonna die loving you, and by letting him hurt her, you made it seem as if, you never really loved her”

Oliver’s heart shattered once again at the realisation. Laurel got hurt right after he chose to save someone else, which would only make her think… he was willing to let her die… if he could save someone else.

Quentin looked at the man responsible for his daughter’s current situation, and even though he was mad, he pitied the man. Never in his entire life, had he seen the heartless playboy so destroyed, which only made him realise, he maybe wasn’t so heartless after all.

Sara pondered on her words while she looked at Oliver, she knew she’d regret them eventually, but she needed to get that off her chest.

“And Slade… he is responsible too” Sara added pulling his attention again. “Did you do it?” Sara asked, to which Oliver only intensified his gaze.

_“SLAAAAAADEEEEE!!’ Oliver made his way towards the ceiling where Slade had gone._

_“What are you doing here, Kid? Shouldn’t you be too busy mourning your beloved?”His thigh voice only made Oliver’s rage grow, he felt it in every vain of his body. Surging throughout it all._

_“Laurel… is gonna be just fine” Slade smirked. “You keep telling yourself that”_

_Oliver clenched his jaw. “I left her in good hands”_

_“To do what? Kill me?” Slade threw his arms to the air._

_“To let you know into a little something” Oliver spoke barely opening his mouth at the anger._

_Slade readied his sword when he saw Oliver reach for an arrow behind him._

_“That you… have made your last mistake”_

_Olive didn’t hesitate in firing that arrow straight to him, which he managed to block with his sword. Slade lunged forwards Oliver, the archer ducked the sword and landed a kick to the Australian’s knee before giving him an uppercut which made him stagger back, yet he regained his composure and landed a kick to Oliver’s stomach, swinging his sword towards Oliver’s head, Oliver ducked right in time to catch him off guard and land a punch to the side of the man’s head, later used his bow to hit the other side and shoot an arrow at him. The arrow landed on Slade’s shoulder, with the man didn’t even seem bothered by, he removed it and tackled Oliver. Oliver covered his face while Slade landed a series of punches, but Oliver already had his legs wrapped around Slade’s form, with a simple movement he thrusted himself to the left to bring Slade to the ground and change positions. Slade kicked Oliver on the knee before he could start the punching and landed another kick on his chin. Making Oliver collapse to the ground. Oliver got up almost immediately and continued to punch Slade, with all his strength, until his knuckles bled. Slade managed to push him way. They were both on the floor now._

_“We all know, that there is only one way, this can end” Slade took a deep breath. “You’re gonna have to kill me”_

_“Not a problem” Oliver replied._

_“And then I will prove myself right, about who you are… nothing more, than a murderer. A CRIMINAL!!!”_

_“No slade. You’re the murderer, you’ve killed people out of a vendetta! Out of anger!”_

_“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”_

_“I am angry, but this is not what Im doing this for.”_

_“Then what are you doing this for?” Oliver stood before Slade with an arrow on his hand._

_“For justice” he took Slade by the suit and brought him closer._

_“To bring justice, to MY CITY! To my mom! And to Laurel” Oliver dropped him back to the ground and took his bow. He aimed at the man he once called a friend. Slade grinned._

_“You asked me once, if Shado would want me doing this” he spit blood from his mouth from the previous punching._

_“So I ask you now kid… would Laurel want you to do this?”_

_Oliver let that sink in, caught off guard. Using his weak spot against him, that was Oliver’s original plan, to use Shado against Slade. She was his weak spot. Which would work for Oliver, except Laurel is not Oliver’s weak spot. Why would she be? If all she gives him is strength. He let out a sigh as he lowered his bow._

_“no.” Slade was starting to smirk. “She believes in the law, and the law believes everyone has the right to live, despite of their actions, which is why they put people in cages instead of executing them, but I believe, that real reason is that, the only punishment, worse than death…_

_Is purgatory”_

Sara had to admit she felt relieved by the idea of Slade rotting in Lian Yu, thinking about his actions, drowning in sorrow and regret. That was the real torture in life. She found herself curled under her father’s arms while the doctor approached them.

“We know” Sara told the doctor before the man could open his mouth. “Time is running out” Sara spoke for the man, there was barely any life in her voice, she sounded cold, the man simply nodded with sorrow at the group of people. Quentin covered his eyes as he sunk into the chair once again.

“Would any of you like to come in… and… say your farewells?” The Doctor questioned. Dinah shook her head abruptly biting down her lips. “I can’t… I can’t do that” she stood up crying violently and stormed past everyone, Sara bit back a sob and followed her mother.

“I would” Oliver turned to the man, the doctor gave him a sad smile. “You can go right ahead Mr. Queen” Oliver thanked him with a nod. He pushed his feet, one by one, to take steps. To head towards the door.

The doctor stood next to him before he opened the door. “Will she be able to hear me?” Oliver questioned, The Doctor placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “She might. We like to believe she can. You need to believe that too. For your own sake” Oliver nodded. “Okay”

His hand was shaking as it came into contact with the doorknob. His whole body felt numb. And the world froze when he stepped into the room, his gaze landed upon Laurel. Looking so small. There was the awful sight of bandages and tubes on her throat.

Oliver collapsed into the seat, not being able to look away from her. Her hair fell perfectly by her sides, she was a bit paler, but not enough to take away her beauty. He wanted to see her eyes, to see her smile. What would he give to see that once again. Once more. One last time.

He took a couple of long deep breaths, there was a lump on his throat he couldn’t get rid of. It didn’t allow him to speak. Or to breathe. His mouth opened and closed trying to say something but the only thing that would come out were gasps, of him trying to get a hold of himself.

He tightened his lips hard and allowed the tears to fall, before managing to say a simple word. “Laurel”

His hand connected to her’s. “I uh.. I don’t know if you can hear me. Or if you’re… even still in there” he sniffed and wiped his tears with his free hand before bringing that same hand on her face. To caress her cheek. “I don’t have much to say except that”

He looked at her once again and remembered the photo. “Except that” his voice broke and his vision clouded.

He clenched his jaw fighting the tears. But seconds later, he lost the fight. He sunk his head to the bed in front of him and cried, still holding her hand, as he wet the blankets.

“Except that I am SO sorry.” He continued, his eyes red and hair messy. “All this time, I have been trying to push you away, because I know the truth, and the truth is that you deserve better”

He stopped talking once again fighting that damn lump on his throat. “You deserve so much better Laurel, because the way you love… the way you care… the way you help and the way you are… are what I am sure are called the wonders of life.”

He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. “And I don’t know why… out of everyone in this world, it was me who got lucky. I was the lucky bastard who… who… who was loved by you.” He sighed bringing her hand closer.

“I don’t know why you were a part of my life. Why on Earth would God give a diamond to somebody who doesn’t know how to appreciate it?” He questioned.

“Because that’s what I did. I failed to appreciate it, and I failed miserably. Because I had you, and I gave you up, out of fear, out of stupidity. And I- I hurt you.” Oliver shook his head.

“Why on Earth would God allow that?” He cried stroking her hand.

“And now, now, the most precious gift of all, is being taken away from you… because of me.Because somebody wanted to hurt me. And I couldn’t save you.”

“I can’t save you Laurel. I keep failing” he stroke her hair. “I wanted to save you… I didn’t choose Sara or Felicity, I didn’t protect them. Laurel, I wanted to save YOU.”

“So I put myself between the bullet and Sara, because the bullet was pointed towards Sara, but I wasn’t choosing her, I wasn’t saving her, I was hoping he would fire, I was hoping he would shoot. Laurel I wanted him… to kill me. I wanted to save you… save you from me.”

“Because as long as you’re in my life, you will get hurt, so I wanted you to move on and maybe…Maybe that was the only way for you to move on, for you to go to someone who actually knows how to appreciate you and someone who actually deserves you. Maybe If I disappeared from the picture, because that would be the only way, for us to let each other go. I don’t know why, we keep coming back to each other after everything. I don’t know why we are still by each other’s side. I don’t know what is this tie that’s been keeping us so close. But it's strong, it's powerful, and it's a pain in the ass!” Oliver’s lip spread into a wince trying to stop more tears.

“This tie is what stopped me from ever moving on and what will forever stop me from doing just that, its a bitch really” he didn’t know where he was headed with that, his mind seemed like a puzzle coming together yet he dint know the picture it would form.

“And I have tried to break it. I have tried to convince myself that it doesn’t exist, I have tried to disguise it, to conceal it, to disappear it, I have TRIED to break it! But I can’t” in what seemed like a smile, he hid his pain. “I can’t, and I probably will never be able to, because… because” he let out a breath to calm down, finally his mind had stopped taking so many turns and it formed the picture.

“Because that damn tie, _is love_ , and Laurel, despite my multiple tries, Im afraid I can’t make it go away” he smiled sadly finally allowing himself to say the words.

“Because I am still… in love with you” he laughed at the thought. “I am madly in love with you. I am, I swear to God Laurel, Im mad about you, always have been and most probably always will be”

“And I can’t… _I can’t let you go.”_

He let the sadness take over again. He realised that despite the fact that he had cleared his own mind, Laurel was still on the verge of death.

“So please” the lump on his throat formed again as he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. His voice was a broken sound, it didn’t even sound like himself. “So please stay with me… please stay alive, please keep living, this isn’t goodbye Laurel, this is me begging, Im begging you to come back to your life, because your life…

_Your life was my life’s best part.”_

He hung his head low once again giving in to the damn lump on his throat and just cried, his two hands squeezing her one.

“ _And I love you Laurel. Always and forever_ ”

Had he been in his right mind, he would have noticed it sooner. But it was obvious this time, a strong squeeze on his hands, not coming from him. His heart jolted while his stomach dropped to his feet, he didn’t even know if this was a good feeling or bad.

 _“Shit”_ that’s all that he could say. Before he could do anything the doors burst open.

“Oliver we’ve got great news!” Felicity walked in with what Oliver recognised now as Barry Allen.

Oliver pointed to Laurel’s hand but couldn’t speak wanting to hear their news. “Yesterday Barry told me about how he discovered that STAR LABS was working in a device that used sound waves for healing and they were being tested and put to practice because they wanted them to be powerful enough to even bring back from death” Felicity spoke quickly. Oliver frowned and turned to Barry, Barry began explaining the way the machine worked.

Oliver was left the same way. Barry had spoken Chinese.

“Basically, I told Barry about Laurel, Barry told Dr. Wells and…”

“And I am more than happy to help you out… Mr. Queen” Oliver’s eyes went to the skinny man who had just entered the room.

“My name is Dr. Harrison Wells” Dr. Wells offered Oliver his hand. “I am here to offer my help, for the salvation of Laurel Lance”

Oliver frowned, swallowing down his excitement, still holding Laurel’s hand. “And why would you do that? If Im not mistaken you’ve got important things to do, I believe tomorrow night will be the ignition of the particle accelerator, aren’t you busy with that?”

“Of course, but I believe everyone deserves a chance to truly live out their life, to live out their purpose, to fulfil their destiny, and something tells me, that Miss Lance,

Has a hell of a destiny to fulfil”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought of this. I’m still not sure how often will I be uploading with the holidays coming up but I do promise to regularize my updates when I have the time. Happy Holidays!!


End file.
